The goal of this project is to characterize the immune response to components of myelin and of measles virus. This study has focused on the composition of the outer membrane surface. Glycoproteins have been identified in the myelin complex by the binding of lectin to components electrophoretically separated. Monoclonal antibodies to a major surface component measles virus, the hemagglutinin, have been produced and used to purify this glycoprotein.